Konosuba resumida
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Básicamente, el resumen de cualquier aspecto o problema del mundo de Konosuba. No esperen mucha profundidad, mas alla de liberar la mente por un rato.
1. Dificultades

Es un bello dia en Axel, y el invocado de Japon a este mundo de fantasia promedio estaba de vago en su mansión.

"Ahhh, quisiera ir de aventuras, pero no quiero porque es difícil."

"¿Por qué te preocupas de la dificultad cuando tienes a una diosa de tu lado? ¡Solo confa en mi!"

"Aqua tiene razón Kazuma, si te sientes acorralado, confía en mi para la defensa. Juro por m honor que no dejare pasar a ningún enemigo."

"Bien dicho Darkness. Pero si algún problema ocurre, usare mi infalible magia explosiva para derrotar al enemigo."

"Ya oiste Kazuma, ¡podemos ir de aventuras!"

"Ustedes son la razón de que sea difícil."


	2. Perderse

_Solo para aclarar, la palabra "resumida" la estoy usando como traducción del término "in a nutshell", por lo que mas que un resumen, esto es una flanderización del día a día de los personajes._

* * *

En un día nublado en Axel, nuestro hikkikomori tuvo que salir de casa para buscar a una Aqua perdida.

"Aun no puedo creer que con tanto tempo viviendo aquí sigas perdiéndote."

"No me perdí, solo estaba explorando nuevas zonas de la ciudad. Ya sabes, vivir cosas nuevas siempre ayuda a crecer."

"Si ese era el caso, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que aprendiste de tu salida de esta vez?"

"¿Aprender? ¿Qué es eso, se come?"

(Esta idiota…)

Regresaron a casa antes de que lloviera ese día.


	3. Noche de chicas

Era una noche tranquila en la mansión a las afueras de Axel cuando tres chicas decidieron hacer una noche de chicas.

"¡Que dé inicio a la noche de chicas! ¡Tragan las bebidas!"

"Pero, Megumin no puede beber alcohol."

"No se preocupen por mí, aunque si me preguntan, deberíamos pasar la noche compitiendo para ver quien hace la pose más genial."

"Eso suena como algo que el hikkineet haría, y él se fue a dormir a otro lado, así que deberíamos hacer algo que hagan las chicas."

"Pero… ¿siquiera saben que es lo que hacen las chicas? M sentido común es el de una dama de clase alta, así que no lo sé. ¿Qué solías hacer tu Megumin?"

"Rondar por ahí buscando comida, ah, pero no me miren así, últimamente recibo suficiente comida como para no tener que hacerlo."

"… ¿y si le preguntamos a Kazuma que deberán hacer tres chicas en una noche de chicas?"

"Podría funcionar. Nunca he tenido una noche de chicas y quisiera hacerlo bien."

"…realmente me preocupa su sentido común si deciden confiar en Kazuma para algo como esto."

Al final, decidieron no ir por Kazuma.


	4. Sin Kazuma?

Dentro de la habitación de cierto reencarnado en otro mundo.

"En serio Kazuma, no puedes hacer algo tan simple como limpiar esta mancha. Mira, solo un roce mío y ya está."

"Puedo limpiar, pero si no te pido que lo hagas entonces no servirías para realmente nada."

"¡Oye, yo si soy útil! No puedo ni contar la cantidad de veces que has necesitado mi ayuda."

"Lo cual es creíble cuando no sabes contar ni hasta 10."

"Ya está, no voy a seguir aguantándote maldito hikkineet. Yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo liderando a Megumin y Darkness en una misión."

"Por favor, ustedes no pueden hacer nada sin mi ayuda. Bueno, quizás puedan humillarse entre sí."

"¡Te lo demostraré! ¡Ahora mismo voy a buscar una misión que podamos hacer!"

Aqua gritó eso y cruzó la puerta. Segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer por esa puerta, tras darse cuenta de que haba entrado al baño en lugar de salir al pasillo.


	5. Noche de chicas 2

La noche ya no era tan tranquila en la mansión a las afueras de Axel debido a tres chicas en medio de su noche de chicas.

"En todo caso, ¿Por qué necesitamos a Kazuma en momentos así? Deberíamos ser mas que capaces de divertirnos sin él, ¿cierto?"

"¡Es cierto! Con él todo se trata de gritarnos al más mínimo error, hacer las cosas sin ganas, no respetar a nade, vernos con ojos lujuriosos… ¡No, no necesitamos a Kazuma, esta es una noche de chicas!"

"No suenas muy convincente. Aunque es cierto que aun siendo un hombre aburrido es difícil aburrirse con él."

"Dejemos de hablar de ese hikkineet de una vez y pensemos, ¿a quien conocemos que sepa hacer cosas de chicas?"

Las tres chicas pasaron un buen rato pensando en que es lo que harían tres chicas en una noche de chicas.


End file.
